


失約-8

by Didy_miny



Series: 失約 [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 失約 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847929





	失約-8

令人窒息，凝重且嚴肅的氣氛，散發在空氣當中，為他設立的房間裡，放著他的照片，照片周圍擺滿了莊嚴的鮮花

照片裡的燦笑多麼的幸福洋溢，卻已無法再次擁有

知勳無神的跪坐在一旁，麻木的向他前來哀悼的友人一一行禮，眼下的烏青體現他的憔悴

「知勳吶，去休息一會吧，這裡有我在」

他的父親看著也被自己視為兒子的知勳，這樣的硬撐，實在心疼，便說著讓他休息的話

知勳只是搖搖頭，堅持待在這裡，哪都不去，怎麼勸也勸不動

「知勳吶，吃點東西吧」

他的母親端來一些吃食，知勳已經好幾餐沒吃了，也不覺得餓，但沒吃東西不是辦法

看著知勳沒有動作，順榮媽深知能說動知勳的是什麼

「你覺得順榮會願意看你這樣嗎？你不愛惜你自己順榮會傷心的」

此時知勳才慢慢動起碗筷，小口小口的吃，不過吃沒幾口又放了回去

「怎麼不再吃一點」

知勳搖搖頭後又望向那張照片

「好了，老婆，吃不下就別逼了，有吃就好」

順榮媽媽的眼淚已在眼眶中打轉，仰頭忍住，嘆了一口氣，被順榮爸爸摟著走出去

他們兩老也很難受，聽到消息時，天昏地暗，難以承受

但他們終究沒有看到意外的當下，他們終究沒有一直在他的身邊，反之，知勳和順榮才剛剛從一個拿到獎座的典禮回來

多麼的幸福歡樂，緊接而來的是這樣的悲劇，任誰都反應不過來

突然聽到大廳裡的新聞播報聲

最佳製作人得主李知勳，才剛剛開心接過講座，在台上和戀人公然放閃，美好人生正要起飛，接踵而來的是令人痛心的噩耗

慶功宴歸途，在便利商店門口遭失控貨卡追撞，車輛權毀，當時李知勳正好剛從門口出來，雖毫髮無傷卻從此與戀人權順榮天人永隔，世事無常令人不勝唏噓…………

兩老痛心疾首的在電視前落淚，同時擔心著知勳是否聽見，看見的是知勳仍然面無表情的看著照片

知勳這幾天一直不講話，也不哭，跟他說什麼話都沒有反應，提到順榮時，也只是多了搖頭和點頭

整天跪坐在那裡，哪裡也不去，也不闔眼休息

順榮的父母真的很擔心，他們傷心會放聲痛哭，生氣會拍板叫案，餓了會找食物，渴了會找水喝，累了會睡覺，但知勳什麼都不會做，除了意外發生當下的哭泣，幾天下來皆是呆呆的彷彿是個斷了線、沒有知覺、沒有情緒的木偶

順榮是個事業有成的企業家，突如其來的死訊，震驚整個商界，引來許多不管是順榮熟識或不熟識的有力人士前來致哀

這些人對於知勳及順榮父母來說卻僅僅是偶而聽到順榮提起、新聞上聽過，或者甚至究竟是誰都沒見過也沒聽過

但順榮對於這些人而言是摯友、是夥伴、是崇拜對象，所以除了記者之外並沒有限制想要致哀的人士

沒想到也因為這樣，讓一個無良的記者，換上正裝掩飾記者身分，藉機擅入

他把手機用極為隱匿的方法，拍下他在現場所有的過程

當時順榮父母正好和律師商談順榮的繼承事宜，他們是順榮的父母，是他的法定繼承人，但畢竟他們兩人已經年邁，繼承順榮的公司是個龐大的負擔，於是在繼承的同時將順榮的一切贈與知勳

這些對話那位記者只聽了後半段，斷章取義，卻成了知勳是順榮的法定繼承人，再將知勳面無表情，看起來冷靜點表象拍下來

穿鑿附會之下，把整個事情揣測為知勳故意為之，是他設計順榮出車禍，自己毫髮無傷，順理成章繼承順榮的一切資產，包刮公司

暗自在心中計畫好一切帶著得意的微笑離開

尚不知道暴風雨即將來臨的知勳，仍然不動如山的待在小房間裡

看著一個個對著順榮照片鞠躬的人，抽空自己的靈魂，強迫自己的腦袋空白一片，潛意識牽動著他的所有動作，對任何東西都沒有反應

他不敢思考，他害怕一思考，他會找不到活下去的理由，他害怕想起當時的那一幕，什麼都不能做的他，只能眼睜睜的看著意外發生，無能為力的跌坐在一旁，歇斯底里的哭泣，他害怕想起權順榮，害怕再次哭泣，但同時卻只有有關順榮的話語，能夠讓他聽的見

一個順榮的競爭對手正站在知勳面前，恭敬地對著知勳鞠躬

「那時的事，我一直想要當面跟你們道歉，但始終拉不下臉，沒想到為時以晚，對你造成如此大的傷害，真的非常非常抱歉，你願意原諒我嗎？」

原來這個人就是當初在公開場合，爆料知勳過去的那個人，從他知道知勳的經歷以來就後悔不已，卻沒有勇氣道歉，一拖再拖，到了如今，當事人已經少了一個，在膽怯也不能繼續退縮下去，否則他有預感他將悔恨終生

本來沒有打算得到回應，自己做了不可原諒的事，沒想到知勳給了他這些天唯一的啟口

「沒關係，都過去了」

緊縮的喉嚨透過乾裂的嘴唇發出小聲沙啞的聲音，知勳抬頭直視那人殷切的眼睛

「謝謝，真的謝謝你」

握住知勳的雙手，再次彎下腰不斷的道謝，這是知勳印象中對那人最後的記憶

順榮吶，換作是你，你也會原諒他吧…

那人走了之後，知勳又變回那個木偶，回到他一直待的地方，就像什麼事都沒有發生，什麼都無法讓他的心再次引起波瀾

直到新聞撥出後，知勳的表情終於有了變化，順榮的父母寧願他不要有表情，至少不要是因為這種事

雖然新聞裡三不五時就來一篇順榮車禍的報導，即使他們傷心，卻從不會要求把電視關掉，畢竟這是公共場所，不適他們可以隨意干涉的

現在的新聞，正狠狠的撕裂他們的心，他們恨不得把世界上所有的電視砸爛

電視上撥放著一張張知勳的照片，在配上刺人的話語

''日前發生嚴重車禍，企業家權順榮不幸喪生

和他同在現場同時是知名音樂人李知勳，卻毫髮無傷，

傳出李知勳將成為權順榮，名下高達上億元資產的繼承人

本台獨家取得靈堂畫面，只見李知勳面無表情，絲毫看不出一點傷感得情緒，讓人不禁懷疑意外的背後到底藏了多少我們不得而知的事情"

「這根本胡言亂語，到底是哪個爛人做出這種報導，根本不是事實」

順榮爸氣得拍桌，猛地的站起，身後的椅子應聲倒下，造成一陣巨響，引起許多人的注意

「好了，老公，知勳會聽見的.......」

順榮媽一邊安撫順榮爸一邊習慣性的往知勳的所在位置看過去，愣住了

知勳就站在不遠處，緊咬著下唇，盯著電視看，緊握著拳，怔怔的說著這些天第一次對父母說的話

「是我……害了權順榮，真的是我嗎？」

媽媽將知勳攬在懷裡，心疼到不行

「他們不知道事情的全貌，只是隨便臆測的」

知勳眼睛仍是直直的望著前方，似是聽不到他人的話語，一直喃喃的說著

「都是我害的，都是我害的」

爸爸也走到他們的身邊把母子雙雙的摟在懷裡

「不是你害的，知勳你別這樣，爸媽會心疼的，順榮也不會希望你這樣的」

「我就是個災星，我身邊的人都走了，一個個都走了，媽媽，爸爸，還有順榮也走了」

知勳掙脫父母的懷抱，呆呆的一步步走離，一滴淚也流不出來，心痛到了至極，什麼情緒都無法表現出來

(------許久未見的分割線-------)

知勳一直保持著無神的樣子，到了葬禮的那天仍是如此，安靜的看著他下葬，撫摸著他的墓碑，即使墓園外頭還有一堆媒體等著他

''從今往後，我再也沒有你了，你要我怎麼活下去''

知勳起身拍了拍褲子上的泥土，用盡最後的力氣，緩緩地走出墓園，接踵而來的是大批媒體對著知勳和父母的尖銳提問

"這場意外是不是你親手計畫"

"繼承如此龐大財產，未來有什麼規劃"

"權順榮突然離世難道你都沒有一點傷心嗎，為什麼一滴淚都沒留"

"兒子離世的突然，您們都不覺得事有蹊蹺"

知勳望著這群媒體，頭暈目眩，所有人都像在做慢動作，著些刺耳的話，想刀子一樣一刀一刀的劃著他的心

眼前越來越黑，身體越來越無力，最後他放棄掙扎，讓黑暗取代了一切，闔上著些天他從未闔過的眼，眾目睽睽下暈倒在媒體的圍繞之中

「知勳！」

媽媽衝向知勳用力推開一直拍照的記者，跪在地上將知勳保護於自己懷中

「夠了!你們都走開!都走開!人都昏倒了，你們還要怎樣」

最後是由爸爸揹著知勳突破記者重圍，奔向醫院才結束了這場鬧劇

「李先生，是因為營養不足，疲勞過度，造成的暈眩，我在點滴裡加了一些營養劑，跟一些安眠藥，讓他好好休息，不過要住院觀察一天，看是不是還有其他症狀比較妥當。」

「謝謝醫生，謝謝」

聽到醫生說沒什麼大事心中的石頭才稍稍放下，媽媽無力地坐在走道的椅子上，雙手摀住自己的臉

「沒事就好，我真的沒辦法再失去一個兒子了」

爸爸坐在一旁摟著老婆輕拍安慰著，其實他也快撐不下去了，但在這個時候他說什麼都得堅持下去

剛剛他揹著知勳時，只有一個感覺，輕的可怕，知勳這一生受了太多的苦，既然他們將他視為己出，那就必須保護他

「老婆，我們開記者會吧」

記者會上充滿了不間斷的閃光，述說著社會的誤解及批判

由律師第一個走出來本就習慣了媒體的視線，於是作為先鋒面對他們

「各位媒體記者大家好，今日召開記者會，是有一件事情樣向大家說明，

關於媒體報導所說的，關於李知勳先生將成為權順榮先生的繼承人

不是事實，在未立遺囑得情況下，權順榮先生的法定繼承人第一順位為其子女，但他並無子女

因此由第二順位繼承人權順榮先生的父母親繼承其財產，並不是由李知勳先生繼承」

「那當天被聽到的將由李知勳先生管理權順榮先生名下公司又是怎麼回事」

一位記者代替所有媒體共同的最大疑問

「這個問題，我想由權順榮的父母說明比較合適」

兩老緩緩地步入，用手擋住隨之而來的閃光燈，兩人第一個心思不是害怕而是心疼

這就是知勳身為公眾人物必須面對的目光了，用著放大鏡檢視每一件事，用鏡頭記錄下一舉一動

坐定後，爸爸拿起麥克風用極為嚴肅的口氣向媒體述說事實

「各位記者大家好，我是權順榮的父親，在這裡我要澄清李知勳並不是我兒子的繼承人，真正的繼承人是我們夫妻倆，但依我們的年紀以及學識，要接手掌管兒子的公司，是個沉重的負擔，而李知勳在就學期間，學的是商業經營相關科系，且成績不凡，加上權順榮在世時就經常和他討論業務方面的問題，他也常給予意見，是我們親眼所見所聞，因此我們決並在繼承之後，將一切贈與給李知勳，以上就是事情的全貌，並不是外界所傳由李知勳直接繼承」

「知勳在演藝界的成就，相信大家看在眼哩，況且順榮生前並無立下任何遺囑，甚至保險受益人還是我們夫妻倆，竟然會因為幾句片面之詞，就推測意外是由知勳造成的，簡直是無中生有，知勳於我們而言就像親生兒子，跟順榮一樣，都是我們的親人，我們已經失去了其中一個，心痛萬分，卻還因為一些不實的謠傳，讓另一個兒子受到二次傷害，誰說知勳勘起來一點傷心都沒有，你們知道他幾天茶不思飯不想了嗎，你們知道他幾天不說話了嗎，你們知道他幾天不睡覺了嗎，面無表情是因為沒有一個表情可以表現他現在有多痛，已經有上次經驗了，為何這次依然沒也改變，一味的捕風捉影，你們嫌他還不夠慘，還不夠累嗎，嫌我們還不夠心痛，還要再失去一個才甘心嗎，求你們放過我們吧」

媽媽鼓起勇氣，把心裡想說的話一口氣得說了出來，說到後頭越來越激動，說出來的話或許刺耳，卻是事實，讓現場大部分的記者都低頭不語

爸爸摟著哭泣的妻子離開，留下律師

「關於針對李知勳先生的不實謠言，屬於誹謗，我們將保留法律追訴權，以上謝謝各位媒體的蒞臨，今天的記者會就到這裡」

知勳緩緩地張開眼睛，看到的是潔白的天花板

''這裡是哪裡......阿，是醫院，我暈倒了''

手上感覺被人握著，轉頭一看

「知勳，你醒了」

知勳猛地的坐起身

「順榮，是你，真的是你嗎」

順榮點點頭，知勳流下淚水上前抱緊順榮

「那一切都是夢，你沒事，你沒有離開我對不對，太好了太好了」

順榮任由知勳抱著不發一語，知勳很快地發覺不對勁，退開來看到順榮的表情，顫抖地問

「所以......這...才是...夢.....」

「知勳......」

眼睛像壞掉的水龍頭一樣，即使關掉仍不停地流下淚

「為什麼，每次我覺得可以幸福了，老天爺就要把它從我的身邊奪走，媽媽走了，爸爸賣了我，你也離開我了，為什麼」

順榮將知勳攬入懷裡

「對不起，知勳答應我好好的活下去」

「我不要，我不要，沒有你我怎麼活下去，你不是說著雙手你握上了就再也不放了，你怎麼可以失約，怎麼可以說走就走」

突然順榮開始慢慢地淡化了，知勳驚慌失措

「不可以，你不要離開我」

「知勳，對不起我失約了，答應我好好的活下去，連我的份一起，就當是給我的謝禮好不好，替我照顧爸媽，還有做你喜歡做的事，完成你自己的夢想，我會等你，下輩子我們一起在長長久久的過一生，你說好不好」

順榮抵著知勳的額頭抹去知勳的淚水

「好......」

順榮捧著知勳的臉吻住知勳顫抖的雙唇，一點一點的消失，留下知勳不斷地流淚

再次睜開眼，知勳確信這不再是夢了

媽媽發現知勳醒了，替他擦乾眼角的淚痕，媽媽知道知勳見到順榮了

「知勳，醒了」

爸爸聞言靠近病床，知勳坐起身，躲入父母的懷抱，放聲痛哭

「哭出來就好，哭出來就好」

媽媽心疼的輕拍著知勳的背，三人就這樣抱在一起狠狠地痛哭一場

情緒稍稍平復之後知勳沙啞的啟口

「爸媽，這幾天讓你們擔心了，我會好好的活下去，連同順榮的分，我可以代替順榮照顧你們嗎」

「當然可以，我們只有你了，往後我們三人一起好好的過下去」

(----------分割線----------)

十年後...........

知勳走在一家育幼院的庭院裡，參加公司在育幼院舉辦的活動

這十年來李知勳一間扛起了順榮的事業，雖然一開始受到很多質疑，公司的員工也不信服於他，但他發下承諾，一定讓公司回到順榮在的時候的狀態，並且用高中所學及在酒吧裡替老闆規劃累積的經驗，以最快的速度讓公司停止因為順榮突然離世而造成的困境，三個月內就將虧損彌補起來，重新開始照著順榮訂定的計畫走下去

公司穩定後，知勳才再次回到自己最喜歡的音樂界，睽違許就又推出了新曲，引起各界廣大的迴響，傳唱度達到高點，嘗盡了世事無常，知勳的曲風有非常大的轉變，受到許多資深音樂的讚賞，包辦了大型音樂典禮的獎項

事業平步青雲，演藝界廣為人知，收入讓他餘生都不工作，同時照顧父母，都綽綽有餘，在整個社會上已算是神一般的存在，新聞媒體都說他的人生總算是雨過天晴了，後半生衣食無缺了

但知勳卻從未因此開心過，因為始終沒有人可以分享這些喜悅，父母喜歡故鄉的環境，知勳又是天天從早忙到晚，他們乾脆就待在故鄉養老，知勳得空再去看他們，或他們固定時間到城市來

順榮的房子如今只剩下知勳一人住著，回到家沒有溫度，只有孤伶伶的一個人，於是知勳將金錢和空閒時間花在慈善事業上，有時用公司名義，有時用自己的，更多時候用匿名的方式，然後在默默地去機構當志工，讓自己沒有多餘的時間可以思念順榮，這樣心就可以少痛一些

就像今天知勳以贊助人的身分參加一家育幼院的活動，看著孩子在台上進新的表演，感受他們的活力，偶而會露出一絲笑容

趁著空檔知勳在庭院裡散步，手上突然有種被握住的感覺，知勳沒有回頭，以前也是這樣被牽著走在家附近的公園，不管步伐多慢，他從不會不耐煩，或許是思念太重了總是有幻覺他就在自己身邊

有微微的音樂聲從不遠處傳來，知勳憑著靈敏的耳朵尋找音樂的來源，發現有個男孩利用廁所的鏡子跳著舞

從鏡子裡看到知勳的身影，男孩停下動作，對上知勳的眼

「怎麼不繼續，跳得很好」

男孩有些高興，眼睛瞇成一直線

「真的嗎」

「摁」

「太好了我以為我怎麼練習都不會好看呢」

知勳走上前蹲在男孩面前

「是要表演嗎」

男孩抓緊衣角，搖搖頭

「只是喜歡跳舞才跳的，叔叔你可不可以替我保密」

「為什麼」

「因為他們不喜歡我跳舞，說跳舞以後也沒用，還不如拿來讀書」

「誰說的，叔叔高中都沒有畢業，還是有工作做啊」

「就是說嗎」

男孩可愛的嘟起嘴，知勳摸了摸孩子的臉

「幾歲啦」

「十歲」

「好孩子」

知勳起身揉揉男孩柔軟的頭髮，準備離開

「以後再見把」

「我們還會再見面嗎」

「會有的」

知勳離開育幼院之後便開始，準備領養的手續，知勳見到那個男孩就覺得很投緣，沒有多思考就想要領養，那個男孩知道是知勳要領養他，高興的飛上天了，再次見到知勳直接鋪到他身上，爸媽知道了更是開心的不得了，替他準備東準備西，比知勳著個要當爸爸的還要興奮

男孩來的前一天，知勳查看了一遍給他的東西有沒有缺漏後，作在餐桌旁，喝著啤酒

「明天起我就是爸爸了，那男孩，喔以後他叫李燦，我希望他可以過得快樂燦爛，他是在你走的那年出生的，跟你一樣喜歡跳舞，笑起來眼睛也會瞇成一直線，我很喜歡他，我一定會好好愛他，我爸爸沒做到的，我一定會做得比他好一百倍，還有你不適說想要我做一首歌給你跳嗎，如果他願意，我會特地做一首給他，不，幾首都可以，你說我做得好不好」

知勳微醺迷離的眼神裡，有著一個男人，溫柔的對他笑著，輕輕地撫摸他的手

「很好」

知勳回以一個不知是開心還是悲傷的笑，落地窗的玻璃反射餐桌，知勳坐在餐桌旁對著空氣微笑著

又過了十年，父母在這十年間相繼離世，這天是順榮的忌日，知勳帶著燦來到墓園，知勳坐在順榮的墓碑旁

接近五十的知勳，眼角已有些藏不住的皺紋，夾帶著淚水，注視著撫摸著墓碑

「爸，時間到了該吃藥了」

燦拿著水壺及藥走向知勳

知勳一直有一個秘密是大眾不為所知的，就是在順榮死後，知勳時常看到他，聽到他，感覺到他，剛開始只是偶而大該十來天甚至一個月也看不到幾次，後來次數越來越頻繁，到前幾年天天都是

幾使是朝思暮想的順榮，知勳仍然不敢接近不敢碰觸，他覺得這是幻想，順榮已經離開他了，不可能出現在自己身邊，一定是自己太過思念他了，才會出現，不可以被幻想吸引，否則生活會被幻想搞毀

知勳曾經看過一部電影《美麗境界》，裡頭說著這是一種叫做''思覺失調''(精神分裂症）的精神疾病，有可能是遺傳也有可能因為創傷而產生

知勳深知如此，拼命地告訴自己不可以接觸他，一直還怕著順榮的幻影，但每當心情不好時看到他的幻影，知勳會覺得安心，會忍不住跟他分享趣事，心情好時看到他，又會馬上想起對他的害怕

長久以來一直在掙扎的知勳，最後還是被被兒子看出來了

「連你也看出來了，你也覺得我怪怪的吧」 「爸，我陪你去看醫生吧」

於是知勳開始吃藥了，吃藥時會使思緒變得遲鈍，讓知勳沒辦法管理公司，沒辦法做音樂，整天待在家發呆，隨然燦沒有上課時會時時陪著他，但在燦上課時他又變得孤零零的

而吃藥之後，見到順榮的情況並沒有改善，反而是順榮的幻影察覺到知勳的害怕，開始躲著讓知勳不在一眼就看到他，但知勳始終感覺的到，為了不讓燦擔心從沒有說過

「燦吶，爸不想吃藥了」

「可是......」

「爸就算吃藥，也還時看的到他」

知勳拉著兒子坐待自己身旁

「爸跟你說過吧，或是你看就新聞，順榮和爺爺奶奶對爸來說是什麼」

「摁」

「但是他們都走了，你也二十了，馬上就要去外地讀書了，沒有他們跟你的陪伴我好痛苦」

「不然，我不要去外地讀書了，我留在這裡陪你」

知勳搖搖頭

「我領養你是為了給你最好的生活，不是要把你綁在身邊的，你要完成你的夢想」

「那爸怎麼辦」

「醫生說如果跟幻想接觸會影響生活，還會做出傷害家人傷害自己的事嗎，可是還沒吃藥前我從沒有發生過這樣的事不是嗎，而且那是順榮，他不會害我的，我想試一試」

「爸你不能這樣」

「可是我現在生不如死」

知勳用極其平靜的語調說出內心的想法，就像二十年前，心痛到不知如何表達一樣

「如果真的失去控制了，燦你在拉我一把好不好」

燦最後在知勳的哀求下不在堅持了，只是時時刻刻注意著知勳的狀態，知勳在停藥之後，重啟工作

一次應酬結束，知勳喝得醉醺醺地回家，讓燦費了一大番功夫才將他清理乾淨安置在床上

每次知勳都是喝了酒，在意識矇矓的時候才敢跟順榮接觸，今天知勳鼓起勇氣想要一探究竟

「順榮」

二十年來知勳第一次叫喚他

「我知道是你，別躲了」

順榮緩緩地靠近，知勳摸摸床上的空位

「躺下吧」

順榮動作輕柔的掀開棉被躺在知勳旁，知勳抬手撫摸他的臉龐

「真的是你嗎」

「是」

知勳的淚緩緩流下

「不是幻影，不是幻想，真的是你?」

「不是幻影也不是幻想，真的是我，知勳別怕」

知勳再也不克制自己的情緒，撲向順榮的懷抱，放聲痛哭

「對不起…對不起…這二十年來……一直把你晾在一旁…對不起」

順榮緊緊的攬住知勳，給他最真實的感受，讓他真的感覺到自己

「沒事的，以後有我在了，知勳不會再一個人孤零零的了」

「權順榮……」

「我在」

順榮在知勳的額上印上一吻

「知勳累了，快睡吧，我會一直在你身邊的」

「我愛你」

知勳抬起頭親吻順榮，或許他的苦難到此為止了，不一定是幸福，但至少不再痛苦了

「我也愛你，睡吧，我的寶貝」


End file.
